


I'm Still Straight

by revior



Series: 100 Words Per Fic: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Worried CC-2224 | Cody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Obi-Wan convinces Cody that he could still be straight, even if they kissed.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: 100 Words Per Fic: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983524
Kudos: 21





	I'm Still Straight

"Just so we're clear, this still means I'm straight, right?"

"Of course it does. The thing that makes it not straight would be you thinking of it like that. Just think of this as whatever," explained Obi-Wan, a big smile on his face before he kissed Cody again. "I'm not getting used to this anytime soon."

"Well, you better do," said Cody happily and kissed him in return. "Because I don't plan on stopping this anytime soon."

"If you continue acting like that, I might begin to think you're not straight."

"I am. As long as I think it, right?"


End file.
